


Drag Me Away From You

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: God help anybody who came between Dean and his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Drag Me Away From You

Sometimes Dean was a little wistful for the days where a couple of demons terrorising a town was a big hunt to them. 

Now it’s like an everyday walk in the park. 

Which is why Dean was flying solo in some town just outside Austin handling a couple of demons who just couldn’t help causing shit. 

He’d told Sam and Cas to stay behind at the bunker with Jack since they had no big bad to fight for the minute, thank god (though maybe that wasn’t the best expression to use…). All three of them had fought strong and hard when taking down Chuck that Dean didn’t want them going on hunts any time soon. They needed rest. 

So when they got wind of these asshole demons kicking up a fuss, Dean quietly slipped out of the bunker in the early hours before the others could argue and come with him. 

He helped take down frickin  _ God _ , he could take on some black-eyed sons of bitches. 

It didn’t take long to track the demons down. And once they knew there was a Winchester in town, they were determined to be the ones to finally take them down. Idiots. 

The demons thought they’d laid a genius trap for the hunter. At first, Dean played along and acted as if he had no idea what was going on. But soon enough he had the upper hand. 

So that’s how he ended up in some abandoned warehouse with the two demons in their own devil’s traps. 

“Real funny, Winchester. Let us out,” one of them growled. 

“I’m gonna go with ‘no’ on that one.” Dean replied with a sarcastic grin. “Any other last requests?”

Both demons just glared daggers at Dean but otherwise said nothing. 

“Good.” Dean said. “Let’s get started then.” 

Just as he was about to start the exorcism his phone rang in his pocket. 

Rolling his eyes and sighing at being interrupted, Dean stopped and reached into his pocket to answer it. He turned his back on the demons. He didn’t want to deal with their smug faces. 

Castiel’s name flashed up on the screen. This wasn’t going to be pretty. But Dean knew it would be even worse if he let it go to voicemail. And he certainly didn’t want to be on the end of the angel’s wrath. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean tried to sound casual. “What’s up?” 

“You know exactly ‘what’s up’. You left for a demon hunt in the middle of the night,  _ on your own _ ?!” Castiel chastised. 

Dean resisted the urge to hang up so he could just get on with sending the sniggering bastards behind him back to where they came from. “It’s no big deal, Cas. Just a couple of loud-mouth demons.”

“I can help, just wait there.” 

“No, Cas!” Dean protested, running a frustrated hand down his face. “I know you can just zap here but you only just got your mojo back after Chuck. I don’t want you to lose it again over something I can handle myself.” 

He could hear Castiel’s relenting sigh on the other end. “Fine. But I’m not happy about it.” 

Dean moved further away from the demons making sure that they couldn’t hear his next words. “Thanks, babe. I’ll be back in the morning and I’ll make you breakfast. How’s that?” 

Castiel still grumbled a little. “With the bacon pancakes?” he murmured. 

“Of course!” Dean grinned. 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Be safe. I love you.” 

“I will,” Dean assured him. He checked over his shoulder before slipping in a quick “I love you too” and hanging up the phone. 

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Dean couldn’t keep the grin off his face. God, he was so far gone for his angel. Even if Castiel couldn’t let Dean handle things on his own, Dean couldn’t help but go warm any time Castiel told him he loved him. 

Clearing his throat and getting himself back in the zone, he turned again to face the demons who still stood, trapped in the sigils Dean had sprayed onto the ground. 

Only, when he looked at them, all Dean could see was both of them looking even more smug than before. 

“I dunno what you’re smirking at. I’m about to send your asses back to hell.” 

Dean’s threat just bounced off the demons. 

“I don’t think so, Winchester. Not with the information we just got.” The other demon spoke for the first time. 

Dean frowned at the demons. What the hell were they talking about?

“Ah, Avila, it seems Winchester thought he’d covered his conversation with the angel.” The first demon smirked. 

“That’s unfortunate, isn’t it, Walter?” Avila (apparently) replied. 

Dean’s heart started beating rapidly. How much had they heard?

“So it’s true?” Walter continued. “You and the angel are shacked up?” 

As much as Dean didn’t want to have this conversation with a demon of all things, he wasn’t going to deny his relationship with Castiel. It took them long enough to get to where they were now. He wasn’t going to hide anymore. 

“Maybe. What’s it to you?” Dean asked, lifting his chin in defiance. 

“Woah, I didn’t think he’d actually admit it. You owe me fifty bucks, Walt.” Avila laughed. 

Dean was just about done with these assholes. 

“Okay, we’re done here. Say hi to the other hell rats for me.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure, Winchester.” Walter interrupted. “You see, now we have this little nugget of information, you send us back to hell? It’ll spread like, well, hellfire. Don’t think other monsters won’t find out too.” 

“And with what you’ve done for your brother over the years, we know the way to Dean Winchester is through his heart.” Avila smiled devilishly. “Your angel will have a target on his back more than ever before. You happy to be the reason Castiel is hunted?” 

Dean is saved from firing a biting retort at the demons. 

A hand appeared on each of the demon’s heads and their eyes lit up with blinding light. The two empty bodies thudded to the floor to reveal Castiel behind them, lowering his arms gently back to his sides. 

Dean sighed at his boyfriend. “I knew you wouldn’t stay away.” 

Castiel stepped over the bodies towards Dean. “I was going to but I listened in, just in case. And I didn’t like the way they were talking about us.” He moved to run his hands under Dean’s jacket, around the hunter’s firm waist. 

Dean relaxed into Castiel’s embrace. “I know, but they’re idiots for even thinking that they’d stand a chance if they went after you.”

He brushed a tender hand through Castiel’s dark hair before leaning in to close the gap between them. Their breaths mingled together. 

“I’d rip the Earth apart to protect you,” Dean whispered against his angel’s lips. 

“And I, you.” Castiel whispered back before meeting Dean’s lips in a claiming kiss. 

Enveloped by his love for Castiel, Dean couldn’t help but wish luck to anyone who ever tried to come between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
